BlueBrown eyes
by SeSshY-ChAn07
Summary: Summary: Kurama and Keiko start realize their feelings for each and Keiko is not as she appears to be! well you read the rest! Kurkeiko R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho!**

**Author's note: Not that good at writing but i try my best! Hope you like the story and if not its ok! If you have any suggestions please feel free to tell me! **

Summary: Kurama and Keiko start realize their feelings for each and well keiko is not as she appear to be...

Kurama awoke in a sheet of sweat panting very heavily.

" All man not again" He sigh as he got up and went into his bathroom. He strip down and step into the shower turning on the cold water. Letting it wash away the after effect of the dream he had. His thoughts went back to it.

Flashback

Kuramawas in his classroom leaning against the teacher's desk and in walks keiko. She was barely dress in anything and she so sexy.

" Oh god " kurama thought as she walk up to him waving her hips.

" Oh yes" youko thought as she started rubbing his member making him groan in pleasure.

" You like that don't you kurama?" Keiko saided in a seductive voice kissing him with hunger. Pushing him down on the desk she started unbuttoning his shirt as she kiss him. His hands started moving up her shirt slowly lefting it as he cupped her breast making her moan in his mouth.

They both broke apart so to catch their breaths. Keiko starred into kurama eyes thinking for a second she saw a hint a gold flash mixing in with his green one.

" Keiko is this what you really want?" Kurama asked still starring at her.

" Yes of course this is what i want" she said nipping at his neck. "You heard her she wants it so lets skip the chatting and fuck her til she is screaming our name over and over"

" I swear youko you have a one track mine " Keiko starred at kurama as if he was crazy. He led there talking to himself. " Kurama are..." Keiko disappear before she got the chance to finish as he started to wake up.

End Dream

Kurama couldn't stop thinking of her or could she as keiko had just woken for the very same dream.

Keiko

Keiko couldn't stop thinking of what she and kurama did. She knew it was a dream but it felt so real to her. After a few minutes of thinking she got up and went to take a shower. She walked into the bathroom undress and step in cutting on the hot water.

" This reminds me of the heat that came from kurama's body " she shook her did she really care for kurama in that way. After she finish she got dress for school and headed out the door.

Kurama

Kurama walk down stairs and headed to the kitchen to be greeted by his mother making breakfast.

" Hello mother " Kurama said as he give her a hug.

" Hello shinichi (Spell right? if not tell me the right spelling) have a good sleep?" she asked flipping eggs.

" She mother and you?" he asked trying not to blush.

" Fine just fine, so do you want any breakfast?" She asked putting some eggs on a plate for herself.

" Now now kurama your sleep was better than good " youko laughed.

" Youko can you think of nothing else but that dream " kurama asked getted sightly annoyed. As he walked out of his yard and down the street.

" No not really, but speaking of dreams here come our little vixen right now " he said.

Kurama looked up to see keiko not that far in front of them. He than notice she was wearing his school uniform " She is going to our school now! " he figure as he walked faster so to catch up with her.

He caught up to her and was now on the side of her but she didn't seem to notice him and look to be in a deep thought.

" Hello keiko " he said.

Keiko jerk out of her daze with a start and look to see kurama walking beside her.

" Hello kurama, sorry I didn't notice you were there " she said as she blush and face forward again.

" All god it had to be him " she thought as she blush more.

" Sorry if I startle you keiko, i happen to notice that you are wearing my school uniform " he asked looking at her.

" Oh yeah my parents had me transfer so I can be closer to home " she said keeping her eyes straight forward.

Kurama nodded and they contiune to walk in silence for a while than keiko finally spoke up, silence getting to her.

" Um Kurama if it wouldn't be to much touble could you... " Keiko didn't get to finish as one of kurama fan clue girls came up to kurama. " Hey Shinichi I was wondering if you..." " Excused me Shinichi and I were having a conversation that you so rudely interrupted "

" Oh sorry anyway i was..."

Keiko step in front of the girl grabbed her by her collar and put her up a few inches from the ground. " Ok bitch sense you didn't get itthe first time fuck off! " The girl knodded her head and keiko put her down. The girl took off running leaving a piss keiko and a shock shinichi.

" Wow our little vixen has such fire wouldn't you agree kurama?" " Yes quite " kurama thought.

Keiko turn to kurama and for a second he thought her eyes had change colors but brush it off as a trick of the sun. " So kurama like I was saying care to give the tour? "

she asked finally looking at him. He looked at her into her brown eyes wanting to look at them all day

" Sure Keiko it would be my pleasure " he looked but forward as he saw the school gate coming up.

Keiko blush as she looked into his eyes and something that look of gold flicker in them for a moment but she brush it off as nothing. They reach the school and kurama showed her to the office where she got her schedule. He notice her she had all of his advance classes. They made it to there 1st period and took seats in the back by the window keiko sitting next to him.

" This is going to be a long day " Kurama thought as he look at the beauty sitting next to him with her eyes focusing on teacher.

**A/N: Well chapter one done and i think it came out ok. So review and tell me what you think of it ok! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own it at all!**

**A/N: Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 2

The lunch bell had ring and Keiko couldn't have been happilier. She left the class quickly and headed straight to her locker and started putting her books away.

" Man every class with him this just isn't my day " she thought as she close her locker. Their standing next to her was some prep looking guy. " Hey babe how about a date? " Keiko starred at him with disgust. " I would whether lick a dog's ass then go out with you " she stated and started to walk away.

" Listen bitch no one says no to me! " he said grabbing her arm and pulling on her roughly. Keiko was about to beat his ass liek he owe her an alimony check, when kurama interjected.

" Is there a problem Sai " Kurama asked starring murderously at Sai. " No Shinichi just having a bit of fun with the new girl " he said letting go of Keiko's arm. He quickly turn and left not wanting to deal with shinichi. Kurama look back at keiko " Keiko are you... " " You didnt't have to interfere! I could have taken him! " she yell as she left for lunch kurama watching her walk away.

Keiko had walked around the school to where their were a bunch of trees around. She spotted a sakura tree " Finally a place I can have some peace " she thought as she went to it up to it and climb up to one of the branches. She settle herself down and took out her lunch and begun to eat. She heard a nice above her and she look up to see part of someones uniform.

" It seems I'm not the only one who likes to have lunch " a voice said. Keiko put her lunch down and look up " I guess...listen kurama i'm sorry about earlier snapping at you like that when you were just trying to help me " she said feeling some guilt.

" Forget about it no hard feelings " kurama said as he continue to eat his lunch. Keiko was looking down at her lunch and didn't notice kurama had jump down to the branch she was on and was looking at her. Keiko finally look up and she starred into his eyes. Kurama had lean forward to keiko and she doing the same until they lips were just a breath away ( Ding dong) the bell had ring and lunch was over. Kurama pull back breaking out of his trance

" Damn we were so close! " yoko growl. Keiko blink than gather her stuff and hop down. " Come on kurama we don't want to be late " she said quickly and started off for class with a blush on her face. Kurama sigh and jump down and took off so to catch up with her.

Later on their last class had ended and keiko had a load of homework to do and so did kurama. He thoughts went back to lunch " I can't believe I almost kiss him, not that i didn't want to but still.." she was startle out of her thoughts as she felt kurama's hand on her shoulder.

" Keiko I was wondering if i could walk you home? " Kurama asked starring into her eyes. Keiko just nodded her head and they walk to her house in a comfortable silence.

" So keiko how did you like your first day? " " Besides the prick it was pretty ok, i think i'm going to like it here " she said as she saw her house coming near but she didn't want to leave kurama so soon.

" Thanks for walking me home kurama and for eariler again " she said giving him a smile. " It was no problem " he said giving her a small smile. Keiko turn and went into her house and Kurama turn and left his thinking of a certain someone on his way home.

Later that night...

" Kurama I need to get out, its been forever and I need some fun " yoko stated. " Very well you can have control but you aren't to kill or injured anyone " "Yeah yeah no killing"

Shinichi let yoko take control and his body started changing to that of the famous fox theif. " Finally " he thought as his body finish changing and he jump out the window in search of some fun.

Meanwhile...

Keiko had just change into her night outing cloths which consist of a black halter top that had foxy written on the front in gold. A long leather skirt that had to long spits up the sides to her mid thigh and ankle high black boots. She release her ture self and her body started to change. Her brown eyes turn blue, her hair grew til it was at her waist and her nails turn to claws.

" Time for some fun " she thought at she dash out her window and took off across roof tops. Suddenly she saw a flash of silver just a ahead of her and knew he was a demon.

" Playtime " she said as she took off faster to catch up to him.

Kurama felt a demon aura behind him and turn his head to see a lovely vixen chasing him. Kurama turn and went into the woods and finally stop when he got a clearing. Keiko follow and landed a few feet from him. She look him up and down likeing what she see " He's so hot to bad so sad " she thought.

She charge at him bring at him and he at her " I see I haven't lose my touch " he thought

They exchange hit for hit neither backing down or weaking. Yoko jump back as she try to slash at him again " Your more of a challenge than i thought you would be" " Same here " she reply. Kurama run at her making as if he was going to hit her but instead took out one of his seeds and shot it at her neck. Keiko had tried to dodge but wasn't quick enough and it hit her.

" Damn " she thought as she pull it out. " That seed was poisonous and now its running through veins as we speak " he stated cooly.

" No " keiko thought as she felt the effects started to come on and she was getting tired. Yoko turn to take his leave when he look back at her " It will take two days before the poison kills you so i suggest you make the most of them " He disappear in a blur leaving keiko bearly standing.

" I have to get home " she thought as she started out her body getting weaker as the poison spread.

**A/N: Man another chapter done and i think its turning out real good! Chapter 3 will be up sometime this week maybe not sure yet but anyway tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well here is chapter got it up sooner than i thought. Well enjoy, oh keiko knows kurama's name but not that he is yoko yet. So yeah just letting you know. **

Chapter 3

Keiko had finally made it home in twice the time she would have if she wasn't hurt so badly. She fell threw her window with a thud, glad that her parents weren't home and won't be for another two weeks.

" Damnit, I can't breathe " she thought as she try to stand but fell again and this time she didn't try to stand. She just lead there and let the darkness take over her.

Next Day...

Kurama had been worry all day because keiko hadn't show up at school. Once he finish school he headed straight to keiko's, when he reach there he knock on the door but no answer.

" She has to be home I smell her scent " He thought as he easily open the door and went upstairs to her room. He open her door and was shock to she that fox women from last night. He hurry over to her picking her up, craddling her in his arms. He put his hand on her face and look at her with worry eyes as she her body started to change back to that of human keiko and her eyes open half way and she starred up at kurama.

" Ku...rama " she said in a whisper that kurama almost didn't her. " Keiko I.. " kurama couldn't finish as quilt started to wash over him. Keiko look at him weakly than she close her eyes, her skin starting to pale.

" Now you see yoko this is why I told you not to kill anyone, if she dies.. " Kurama started to warn " Don't rub it in I care for keiko as much as you and she is not going to die" " Oh how are we going to stop the poison? " kurama asked as he could feel keiko weaking more.

" Hmm its spreading faster than I thought, the only way is to transfer some of your blood to her by the mouth " yoko smile.

Kurama starred at keiko and he bit his tongue, than lead down toward keiko's mouth. He press his lips against hers his tongue diving into her mouth letting his blood flow into her. Keiko unconsciously started to kiss kurama back sucking on his tongue pulling him more to her. Kurama love keiko's taste and deepen the kiss even more so to devour her mouth. Keiko moan as she felt more pressure on her lips, making a shiver go down her body. Kurama broke the kiss much to yoko's dislike and keiko whimper at the lose of contact but still remain asleep. Kurama pick her up and carry her to the bed, he slide in next to her with her back to him and his arms wrap around her. He breath in her wonderful scent as he drifted off to sleep along with his little vixen.

Keiko woke to the light from the window and she groan. " How come I feel so warm, somebody is behind me! " she quickly look behind her to find kurama laying next to her. " Oh no what is he doing here! " she thought as she starred down at his lips and she wanted to kiss them so bad " No bad keiko " she thought to herself. Kurama decided to open his eyes so to catch his little vixen looking him over.

" Like what you see? " he ask smirking as she blush. " yes..I mean no..I " keiko went quiet so not to embass herself farther.

" Oh look kurama she's at a loose for words, I think we can fix that " Kurama growled.

" No thanks to use, you almost kill her now you want to screw her " kurama snarl.

" Yes I know, but that is the past now and I wish to make it up to her " yoko smirk as thoughts of her beneath them came to mind. Keiko was just remembering what had happan the past night and she remember how some demon had poison her.

" Its been two days how come i'm still alive...kurama he probably use one of his plants to cure me, i will have to thank him " she thought as she starred over his shoulder at her digital clock. It read 9:30, keiko gasp and try to get up, but keiko wouldn't let her go.

" Kurama let go we have to get to school, we are already late! " she yell as she once again tried to break free.

" Now now keiko I doubt we have school on a saturday " kurama stated as he pull her back down to him.

" Now go back to sleep, its still to early " Keiko put her head on his chest and fell back asleep running her hairs in kurama's hair.

Later that night...

Kurama felt cold for some reason and open his eyes to see keiko no longer next to him. He got up and look around to see her standing in the shadow by her window. He couldn't see her clearly, he got up and started to walk over to her.

" Kurama stop " He pause and starred at her confuse. " You know i'm not really human now and i don't want you to tell anyone " she turn to look him in the eye.

" I won't tell keiko i promise and there is something I should show " He step back a little.

Keiko starred at him confuse, than she watch as his body begun to change. He red hair turn a silver color, his eyes and cloths change as well going from green to gold and a white . Keiko was shock there before her was the demon she fought with before and than angry seem to flick in her eyes.

" Hello gorgous we meet at once again " Yoko purr as he step forward til he was right in front of her. Keiko starred at him smiling, yoko than feels a shape string at the side of his face.

Kurama started to chuckle " Told you she wouldn't be happy " " Shut up " yoko growl as he put his hand to his cheek.

" How could you first you almost kill me, now your trying to..." she didn't get to finish as kurama crush his lips against her so to silence her yelling.

He broke the kiss and look down her " I'm sorry keiko i didn't know you were the demon, if I had I wouldn't have tried to kill you never "

Keiko thought it over and than she realize she couldn't really blame kurama. " I'm sorry to for jumping to conclusions " she look up at him and smile.

Keiko reach up and kiss kurama wrapping her arms around his neck. The didn't know that they were being watch by two of their other friends.

" Wo they are really going at it " yuuske said as he move a little closer to watch.

" Come on we shouldn't being watching your ex and kurama get it on, you prevert, whats the matter haven't had any? " kurwabua asked smirking to himself.

" Hmm you wish at least my fucks are free of charge " yuuske laugh as he jump from the tree and started running down the street.

" Hey get back here you bastard so I can kick your ass " kurwabua yell as he took off after yuuske.

**A/N: Wow finish this one already! I'm working on Chapter 4 now but it probably won't be up for another 2 days! So leave a review and let me know what you think so far!**


End file.
